


Bub the Boxer

by gallavichlyjaime



Series: Delilah Gallagher-Milkovich [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cute, Daddy!Ian, Daddy!Mickey, Delilah is adorable, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Fluffy, M/M, bub is a cute dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 06:02:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12074991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallavichlyjaime/pseuds/gallavichlyjaime
Summary: Delilah turns three! Basically domestic fluff surrounding Ian, Mickey, Delilah, and their dog Bub! DELILAH IS SO CUTE! // ACCEPTING PROMPTS ON MY INSTAGRAM @jaimehandrahan !! (DIRECT MESSAGE ONLY, NO COMMENTS.)





	Bub the Boxer

If Ian Gallagher has anything to say about it, his daughter is the cutest little girl on the planet. Delilah Gallagher-Milkovich had curly light brown hair, bright green-hazel eyes, light freckles adorning her pale face, and the cutest dimples on her cheeks. Ian and his husband, Mickey, had definitely lucked out adopting Delilah. They had adopted her when she was just two weeks old and now his baby was about to turn three!

 

Both Mickey and Ian had been preparing the house for the party they were going to have in celebration of their little angel. There was nothing Delilah adored more than her parents, other than her dog, Bub.

 

So, it makes sense that her party was decked out in rainbows and dog decorations.

 

Bub was a boxer dog, the runt of the litter because Ian and Mickey didn’t want the dog to be too big but had their hearts set on a boxer. She had on a choker usually, but for the party it was replaced with a pink collar that had rainbows all over it. Bub also walked around the house with a rainbow party hat adorning her little egg-shaped head.

 

Mickey fucking hated rainbows, but he loved his daughter too much to deny her this.

 

There was just one problem with Delilah’s dog-themed party. Gemma and Amy, Kev and Vee’s twins, were absolutely _petrified_ of dogs. They didn’t care about how big the dog was or how calm, they could not stand to be around any dog at all without having a meltdown. Every single time they came over to the Gallagher-Milkovich house, Bub was put outside on her runner and left wandering around the backyard for the entirety of the visit. Kev had told Mickey ten minutes earlier that he couldn’t bring his daughters over to her party, something that devastated the little girl.

 

Delilah had immediately begun bawling, torn between her friends and her _best-friend,_ Bub. Since Mickey had been the one to tell her the news, she immediately started struggling to get down, running straight into Ian’s arms when she was free. Ian scooped up his baby and started to shush her and sway a bit with her in his arms. He glared at Mickey, for he did not know the story, he only came in when he heard their daughter’s insistent wailing.

 

Mickey just gave him a look and it prompted Ian to just ask Delilah himself when she calmed down. “Delilah, baby, what’s wrong?” Ian softly asked, his mouth resting against her soft curls. He’d been concerned from the moment he walked in, Delilah was such an easy child. She only cried when something was _really_ bothering her.

 

Delilah looked at her daddy with a tear and snot covered face and begun blubbering the issue. “Gem-Gemma and, and Amy can’t come to my pa-arty!” She wailed. Delilah idolized the older girls, they would soon be six and had immediately taken a fascination with baby Delilah when Mickey and Ian brought her home for the first time.

 

Ian frowned, hating seeing his angel so upset. “I’m sorry, baby. Why can’t they come?” Ian asked gently, not wanting to upset his daughter even more than she already was. Ian kind of already knew the answer, since everybody was aware of Delilah’s love for her dog and the twins’ complete hatred for Bub.

 

So it was no surprise when Delilah told him. “They’re scared of Bub!” She wailed at the top of her lungs in Ian’s ears, and he would’ve flinched if he wasn’t used to it from his siblings years earlier. Ian just frowned deeper and hugged Delilah to his chest, who immediately clung to his shirt with one hand and reached up to play with the small hairs at the nape of Ian’s neck with the other.

 

Delilah had worked herself up so much that she fell asleep soon after that with her head on Ian’s shoulder. Ian just quietly sat down on the couch beside his husband and rocked his daughter for a few minutes before they both retreated to her room.  Ian placed her down in her newly built “big girl” bed that was pressed into the corner of her bedroom. Ian and Mickey both gave her a soft peck on the cheek and just looked at her for a few moments.

 

“We have to change that soon, you know.” Mickey whispered beside Ian, and Ian looked to where he was pointing.

 

Delilah’s room was your average little girl’s room. She had pink walls and a blue ceiling that had clouds painted on it, courtesy of Amanda, who Lip had called because Ian and Mickey wanted Delilah’s bedroom to look perfect and Amanda was the best around. She had pictures decorating her walls, her Auntie Debbie was very into polaroids and _loved_ babysitting and taking photos of Delilah. Mickey was pointing at the fact that her polaroids were in the shape of a ‘2’ and soon enough she would be three so they needed to fix it.

 

Ian silently walked over to the picture wall and looked at the pictures on it. Most of them were of Delilah smiling and laughing, she was a very happy child. There were many of her and Bub, some of her and the Ball twins, some with Ian and Mickey, some with just one of them and her, and some with her many aunts and uncles.

 

Ian smiled happily at all the pictures, he loved his life with the loves of his life and the pictures just captured all their happiness.

 

There was one photo, in particular, that was Ian’s favorite. It was taken during Christmas at the Gallaghers last month, Debbie had taken it when Delilah was done opening her presents. It was of the three of them and Bub, Ian and Mickey were sat thigh to thigh, with Delilah sitting on the connected limbs. Delilah’s face was scrunched up in laughter, as Ian and Mickey kissed her cheeks and tickled her tummy. Bub had gotten excited and was standing on two legs, each front leg on one of Ian’s and one of Mickey’s. Bub has her tongue stuck out and was trying to lick Delilah’s giggling face.

 

Mickey wrapped his arms around Ian then, and rested his chin on Ian’s shoulder as he too looked at the picture. “How did we get so lucky?” He mumbled in Ian’s ear and then his face broke out into a wide grin. He hid his smile in Ian’s shoulder and left a kiss in the crook of Ian’s neck. “I love you and our family.” He murmurs, his hot breath tickling Ian’s neck.

 

“I love you guys too, so much.”

 

The day of Delilah’s birthday party was hectic, everybody trying to get their presents there at a reasonable time and Mickey had taken Delilah to pick out her cake. That left Ian alone, trying to pin up streamers while everyone else sat there doing fuck-all.

 

“Okay,” Ian huffed, exasperated. “The party doesn’t start for another hour, you all can help me set up, thank you.” Ian turned back to what he was doing, and everyone had gotten up all at once to set up Delilah’s party. Everyone was chattering and comparing gifts when in walked the Balls, and everyone had immediately silenced.

 

“Kev? Vee? What are you guys doing here? I thought you said you couldn’t come?” Ian asked, bewildered. Just two days ago the news that the Balls couldn’t come had caused Delilah such agitation and now they were here?

 

“I told the girls that Delilah was upset that they didn’t want to come. They were really upset about it too, because they adore Delilah, so they said they would come and tolerate Bubbles for the day.” Vee explained, using Bub’s whole name, something that they rarely did around here.

 

“That’s great!” Ian beamed. “She’ll be so happy you’re here!” Ian then turned to Mandy, who had Bub in her lap and asked if she would mind helping the twins get used to Bub and hold onto her and such. Mandy agreed and she soon found herself with a boxer and two girls crushing her lap as they pet Bub quietly.

 

The front door opened and Delilah came barreling in, searching for her daddy so she could show him the cool cake she got. She gasped when she saw the twins, and changed her course to sit on her Auntie Mandy’s lap with the twins and Bub.

 

“Gemma! Amy! You came! You came! Daddy, Gemma and Amy came to see me on my birthday!” Delilah was so excited that her friends liked Bub now, she could hardly contain it. Ian and Mickey beamed down at their daughter as she scratched behind Bub’s ears. They mouthed a quick ‘thank you’ at Kev and Vee before turning their attention back to the toddler.

 

“I know, baby! They couldn’t stay away! Did you and Pa pick out a cool cake?” Ian asked, looking at the rather large box in his husband’s hands. He silently hoped it wasn’t rainbows and/or pink and purple. Pink and purple frosting tasted disgusting to him, he would fake enjoying it for Delilah’s sake but he silently hoped he didn’t have to.

 

“Uh-huh, can we show Daddy, Pa?” Delilah asked in excitement.

 

“Sure thing, baby. Come to the table, okay?” Mickey says, already making his way to the oversized kitchen table. He placed the cake down and opened the box to show Ian. The cake was chocolate, with white and blue frosting, the words _‘Happy Third Birthday, Delilah!’_ decorated the top of it. There were bubbles drawn all around the writing, something that confused Ian for only a moment.

 

“We got bubbles on the cake because of Bub’s full name! I like ‘Bub’ better but I thinked that since she can’t eat any cake I’d put bubbles on it!” Delilah explained, matter-of-factly.  Ian’s heart swelled when he heard this, his daughter considered _everybody’s_ feelings, including their dog.

 

“It’s beautiful, baby.” Ian said fondly, ruffling her curls. Delilah whined in protest, she was wearing her favorite barrette and she didn’t want to fix it. Ian just laughed and turned to his husband, leaving a deep kiss onto Mickey’s lips and only stopped when Delilah shrieked.

 

“Ah! Cooties!”

~~ 

That night, when everyone went home and Delilah went to bed, Ian and Mickey stared at all the polaroids in front of them. The first ever picture of Delilah and the Ball twins, laughing with Bub was among those. There was one of the cake too, never wanting to forget the generosity their little girl possessed. They couldn’t ask for a better life.


End file.
